


El ascenso y caída del Rey de los Fantasmas

by MonsterrLz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades siempre había querido que su hijo tuviera un propia profecía, sin embargo cuando el momento llega Nico di Angelo tiene que tomar decisiones que pueden poner en peligro la vida de muchas personas: decidir ser el héroe o el villano de la historia.</p><p> </p><p>(Originalmente publicado en Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí sin haber terminado de leer la Marca de Atenea y la Sangre del Olimpo, por lo que algunos personajes no aparecen y sólo di por hecho que triunfaron contra Gea aunque no hago mención de esa batalla.

Cuando uno es hijo del dios del inframundo no se necesita nada más para causar una impresión, esto lo sabía Nico di Angelo desde que todos se enteraron que aquel niño que jugaba Mitomagia podía convocar a los muertos, desde ese momento parecía que Nico tenía pegado un letrero en la frente que decía “peligro, aléjese, hijo de Hades”, al principio no le había importado, sus planes de revivir a su hermana lo habían absorbido demasiado, luego estuvo la guerra, creía que con eso los demás lo iban a aceptar, después de todo era el único hijo de los tres grandes dioses que se mantenía cerca de su padre, e incluso había participado en la guerra junto a Hades, pero estaba equivocado, al igual que su padre, todos los dioses y semidioses se alejaban de él, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a eso, incluso en el Argo II podía manejarlo, tenía a Hazel cerca por lo que no importaba lo demás. Sin embargo, después de toda esa misión suicida Nico seguía solo, sabía que Jason y Hazel se preocupaban por él, pero tenían también una vida, Jason por su parte se encontraba viajando junto a Piper, y Hazel estaba en el campamento romano, y bueno también tenía a Percy, pero bueno, ese era un asunto delicado. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que los demás se alejaran de él, pero eso no significaba que le agradaba que esto pasara cada que su padre lo hacía ir a observar el campamento, normalmente eso significaba que algo iba a ocurrir por lo que Nico no se oponía, pero trataba que su estancia fuera breve. Tenía su propia cabaña, en donde nadie lo molestaba, no se había molestado en arreglarla mucho por lo que tenía un par de cosas, pero a diferencia de su habitación en el inframundo, la cabaña 13 podría considerarse vacía.  
Nico hubiera preferido que esta visita no fuera en verano, sin embargo su padre había sido muy claro, tenía que ir al campamento, por desgracia Hades no era muy elocuente, siempre iba al punto, Nico había aprendido eso casi al instante, por lo que sabía que tenía que hacer lo que le decía y preguntar después. Su cabaña estaba alejada de todas, así que tuvo que pasar frente a todas las demás cabañas y ver a los campistas instalarse, había mucho alboroto, recordaba estar parado hacía 8 años frente a la cabaña de Hermes, emocionado por estar en un lugar tan increíble como este y deseando que su padre divino lo reconociera, sin embargo Hades consideró que su hijo podría darse cuenta solo de su ascendencia divina, fue así que la siguiente vez que regresó al campamento ya contaba con una cabaña propia.  
Al entrar se dio cuenta que su cama estaba hecha y no había polvo en el lugar a pesar de que no había puesto un pie en el lugar por más de 8 meses, fue hacía las cortinas y las cerró dejando el lugar más oscuro, dejó su espada en el pie de la cama y se acostó con los tenis puestos, tanteando el buró alcanzó su iPod. Por lo regular los semidioses no utilizaban aparatos tecnológicos, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, Nico ya no tenía miedo de los monstruos, así que utilizaba su iPod cada que estaba lejos del palacio de su padre ya que los espíritus del inframundo parecían afectar al aparato y no funcionaba allá abajo. Dentro del buró estaban los restos de su colección de Mitomagia, la figura de Hades por la que Bianca había muerto y una foto vieja de él, su hermana, su madre y Hades.  
Se sentía pesado después de que Percy lo hubiera obligado a probar de su cena, por lo regular él cenaba ligero, pero su primo parecía tener un estómago del doble o triple que Nico, a pesar de esa ligera incomodidad se sentía bien, las otras veces que había estado en el campamento Percy había estado desaparecido u ocupado por lo que Nico había deambulado solo por el lugar, no tenía mucho interés en las clases por lo que había recorrido el bosque hasta conocerlo a la perfección; pero esta vez Percy siempre aparecía para acompañarlo a todos lados. En el fondo esto le agradaba, siempre que él aparecía para hacerle compañía, el estómago de Nico daba un pequeño tirón, como diciéndole “es ÉL”, claro que era él, siempre había sido él, desde que se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos hacía Percy Jackson, Nico había intentado por todos los medios hacerlos a un lado, por desgracia eso nunca había funcionado, y ahora se encontraba con Percy asistiendo a todas las clases que se le ocurrían, ya que no podía decirle que no al hijo del dios del mar. Resultó que no sólo en las clases Percy le hacía compañía, en la cena también estaban juntos, todo gracias al señor D, que no había dispuesto de una mesa para Nico, por lo que las otras veces que había estado de visita tuvo que cenar entre el dios del vino y Quirón, gracias a los dioses Percy le había ofrecido un lugar a Nico en su mesa y ya no tenía que escuchar a Dionisio quejarse, aunque le agradaba que el dios tomara Coca-Cola, y siempre le aparecía una a Nico en la cena.  
Prendió su iPod y lo puso en aleatorio, se quedó dormido al terminar de escuchar Demons de Imagine Dragons, esa canción era de las pocas que le hacían estremecerse, casi nunca soñaba ya que el viajar por las sombras hacía que su cansancio bloqueara los sueños, por lo que si había estado viajando por las sombras a la hora de dormir parecía que entraba en un estado similar al coma, o eso le decía Jason, es por eso que esa noche no tuvo ningún sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era mediodía, nadie lo había despertado para desayunar, no se quejaba, apenas sentía que la cena había hecho digestión, quería salir a dar un paseo, por lo que se bañó y se cambió de ropa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había traído una muda de ropa del inframundo, las indicaciones de su padre habían sido inmediatas por lo que no tuvo tiempo de preparar una mochila, esperaba que en algún lugar de la cabaña hubiera ropa limpia, por lo que salió del baño a buscar algo que ponerse, en eso estaba cuando Percy entró a la cabaña sin avisar.  
-Hey, ¿qué demonios? Nico, avísame que no estas decente. Percy se tapó los ojos de manera dramática, pero se veía que estaba sonriendo. Con el susto casi se le resbala la toalla a Nico.  
-Las puertas están por algo Jackson, ¿de casualidad no tienes ropa limpia extra? Percy sin decir más salió de la cabaña dejando a Nico con la cara roja, nunca tenía visitas y justo hoy tenía que aparecer una, y tenía que ser ÉL. Percy regresó 5 minutos después, con una mochila que traía una playera y unos shorts del campamento, se los pasó a Nico quién salió del cuarto para vestirse, cuando regresó Percy estaba sentado en su cama y por la cara que puso tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver a Nico.  
-Nunca te había visto con la playera del campamento, dijo con una sonrisita que Nico amaba y odiaba a la vez.  
-Porque no me gustan estos colores, ¿quién demonios escogió el naranja?, me veo ridículo.  
-Vamos Nico, no te ves tan mal. Ven, te traje algo de desayunar- Sacó unas galletas y fruta de su mochila y se las pasó.  
-Gracias. Nico alcanzó las uvas, Percy tenía la mirada puesta en él, por lo que hizo sentir a Nico un poco incómodo mientras masticaba. ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien comer?, le soltó.  
-No es eso, es que... casi nunca comes.   
-Comparado contigo, claro que casi no como. Percy se ruborizó un poco, pero Nico continuó. Desde que comí las semillas de granada no siento la necesidad de comer muy seguido.  
-¿En serio? Hombre, que tragedia, comer es lo más delicioso de la vida, yo podría hacerlo todo el día.  
Nico se quedó callado, alcanzó las galletas y abrió el cajón para guardarlas junto con su iPod.  
-¿Qué es eso?, Percy fue más rápido que Nico y sacó el iPod del cajón. ¡Wow, tienes 3058 canciones!  
-Deja eso. Nico trató de quitárselo, pero Percy se puso de pie y con una mano impidió que Nico se acercara.   
-¿Te gusta My Chemical Romance?, ¿qué no se habían separado?  
-No lo digas en voz alta Jackson, algún día regresarán... de eso yo me encargo. Murmuró, podría ser un semidiós y pasar mucho tiempo en el inframundo, pero Nico di Angelo se mantenía al tanto de las noticias que le interesaban, sobre todo esperaba con ansias la noticia de que su grupo favorito regresara a componer canciones.  
-Tienes buen gusto Nico. Le regresó su iPod que Nico guardó en su cajón y se volteó a mirar a Percy. Nunca había estado seguro de cómo llamarlo, no es que fuera su gran amigo, pero tampoco lo odiaba, y luego estaban esos sentimientos que por más que Nico trataba de apartar siempre afloraban como cuando Percy sonreía, maldita sea, Nico trataba de no mirar esos ojos de lo contrario sentía que se paralizaba. Autocontrol, pensó mientras dirigió la mirada a sus pies.  
-Si ya terminaste te burlarte, te puedes ir. Nico siempre recurría a ese modo de ser que alejaba a las personas como una defensa.  
-De hecho no, vine por ti porque quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi compañero en la carrera de mañana. Nico se quedó sin habla, por lo regular nunca participaba en esos eventos ya que nadie lo escogía, incluso en el campamento Júpiter se mantenía como observador.  
-Yo... este...  
-Lo tomaré como un sí, del carro no te preocupes, mi hermano me envió uno que el mismo diseño y construyó, es impactante tiene armas que pueden quitarnos de encima a quien sea...  
-Percy, ¿por qué haces esto?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A todo, a quedarte en el campamento cuando ya podrías haberte ido a la universidad, a venir conmigo e invitarme a esa estúpida carrera...   
-Bueno, creí que te gustaría participar, además me gusta estar en el campamento... es como mi segunda casa. Creí que tú sentías lo mismo.   
-Pero ya tendrías que hacer tu vida fuera del campamento, incluso podrías ir al campamento Júpiter con Annabeth y estudiar allá.  
-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. Percy parecía herido, maldición, siempre que ponía esa mirada Nico no podía mantener por mucho la barrera anti Percy Jackson.  
-Olvídalo, soltó.  
Percy suspiró y se marchó de la cabaña dejando a Nico solo y sintiéndose peor que una cucaracha, al menos ya podía relajarse. Esperó 5 minutos y salió a dar el paseo que había estado planeando, a veces parecía que Nico se volvía muy obsesivo con su horario, pero en verdad no le gustaba que las cosas no siguieran un orden. Cuando estaba en el bosque escuchó a las ninfas murmurar sobre él, a veces sólo por molestarlas abría pequeñas zanjas en el suelo. Tal vez podría ir a ver a Jason, odiaba reconocer que lo consideraba su amigo, pero en verdad el tipo se lo había ganado, siempre se portaba bien con él y lo trataba como su hermano menor, lo cual extrañaba desde que Bianca había muerto. Era agradable ser el hermano menor de alguien de vez en cuando, además Jason sabía su secreto lo que hacía un poco más cómodo estar con él. Pero no podía ir al campamento Júpiter por dos razones: Annabeth estaba ahí y lo más importante, su padre lo había enviado al campamento y no podía desobedecer al dios que es conocido por su carácter explosivo. Tenía que quedarse aquí y tratar de no ahogarse con las cosas que le quería decir a Percy.  
Regresó a su cabaña después de pasar toda la tarde mirando el lago, le gustaría entrar a nadar pero no creía conveniente que un hijo de Hades se pusiera a nadar, tal vez a Poseidón no le agradaría y lo ahogaría. Cuando entró vio en su cama una maleta que tenía varias mudas de su ropa, al menos ya no tendría que usar ese estúpido uniforme. Entre la ropa había una nota de su madrastra: disfruta tu LARGA estancia en el campamento. Eso era malo, si ella había hecho eso significaba que en verdad iba a estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, tanto que hasta ella se había encargado de mantener alejado a Nico del palacio.  
Se quitó la playera naranja y se puso una de sus favoritas, para variar era negra con el logo de My Chemical Romance, desde que se había puesto al corriente con el estilo musical de la actualidad Nico se había vuelto fan de esa banda. También se cambió los shorts por unos jeans desgastados y decidió no ponerse la chamarra de aviador, ya que el clima era fresco. Ya no se sentía ridículo, así que decidió ir a buscar a Percy para disculparse.  
Al llegar a la cabaña 3, escuchó a Percy hablar con alguien, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era la voz de Annabeth.  
-Deberías venir al viaje Percy, Atenas va a ser increíble…  
-Me gustaría Beth, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí, además no entiendo nada de arquitectura.  
-Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿por qué no te inscribiste este semestre?  
-Vamos, ambos sabemos que nunca he sido bueno estudiando, además quiero quedarme cerca de mamá y del campamento.  
-Como quieras...  
-¿Annabeth? ¡Demonios!  
Lo siguiente que escuchó Nico fue un objeto romperse contra la puerta, tal vez no era el mejor momento de acercarse, por desgracia ese no era el día de cumplir los deseos del hijo del inframundo, ya que Percy abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado viendo a Nico.   
-¿Fuiste al inframundo por ropa? Percy sonaba brusco, algo raro en él.  
-No, Perséfone fue muy amable y me mandó mi ropa con algunas de mis cosas.  
-Ah, y ¿qué quieres?   
-Este... Quería disculparme y decirte que...siempresiquierosertucompañeroenlacarrerademañana. Nico no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Percy porque sabía que estaba muy rojo.  
-Woooo, espera, ¿qué?  
-Que si quiero ser tu compañero en la carrera de mañana. Repitió un poco más despacio.  
-No, eso no, Nico di Angelo, ¿te has disculpado?  
Lo siguiente que pasó por la cabeza de Nico fue agarrar sus cosas e irse al palacio de su padre, estar lejos de Percy hacía las cosas más fáciles. Pero en vez de eso sintió como poco a poco se iba ruborizando.  
-Está bien, Nico, estoy bromeando. Ven, tenemos que planear las cosas para mañana.  
Nico sintió sus piernas temblar al entrar a la cabaña de Percy, nunca nadie lo había invitado a pasar a su cabaña por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Al parecer su cara lo decía todo porque Percy le indicó que se sentara en su cama junto a él. La conversación con Annabeth parecía ser cosa del pasado y ninguno la mencionó mientras hacían algunos ajustes y acuerdos respecto a la carrera, al parecer todos los semidioses se la tomaban muy en serio, Percy ya había participado en una carrera antes por lo que le explicó los trucos del resto de los campistas para tratar de ganar.   
A la hora de cenar, Nico volvió a cenar en la mesa de Percy, por momentos no sabía a donde mirar ya que tenía muy cerca que hasta podía sentir el brazo de Percy pegado al suyo. Esta vez su primo no intentó que cenara mucho, por lo que pudo disfrutar de su pasta mientras veía pasar comida como para alimentar a una familia entera en el plato de al lado, se sorprendió cuando vio a Percy comer tres rebanadas de pizza, papas a la francesa y dos rebanadas de pastel azul. Eso le hizo recordar a Nico la vez que había visitado a Percy en su departamento y él le había dado de su pastel, ese detalle había significado mucho para Nico, por lo que volver a verlo hizo que sonriera un poco. Por su puesto Percy Jackson jamás sabría eso ni otros pensamientos de Nico.  
Al terminar de cenar Percy acompañó a Nico a su cabaña mientras repasaba el plan para la carrera. Cuando volvió a estar acostado en su cama Nico no podía dejar de pensar en que mañana volvería a estar junto a Percy, se maldijo un poco por emocionarse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez nunca le diría lo que en verdad sentía por él, y estaba seguro que el sentimiento no es mutuo, pero por un momento serían Percy y Nico, y eso nadie se lo quitaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo pensando en cambiar el nombre de los capítulos, así que acepto sugerencias.

La carrera había resultado mejor de lo que lo habían planeado, el carro que Tyson había hecho era asombroso, mientras Percy conducía, Nico se encargó de mantener a todos alejados, incluso cuando Leo y su hermano trataron de acercárseles, Nico con un movimiento de la mano abrió una zanja que impidió el paso del carro, fue así que Percy y él ganaron la carrera. Nadie pudo ganarles a los hijos de Poseidón y Hades, eso quedó claro, incluso para el señor D, quién no se mostró feliz a la hora de anunciarlos como vencedores.  
Al atardecer Percy lo llevó a la cabaña 3 a celebrar la victoria, Nico se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que iban a cenar hamburguesas y papas de Mc Donald’s, Percy le explicó que había pedido a los Stoll que las consiguieran.  
-Ya entiendo porque te gustan tanto esas cosas, sí que son para levantar a los muertos.  
Nico sólo se ruborizó un poco, su época de andar convocando muertos había sido historia, como los sentimientos hostiles para Percy, por desgracia ahora estaban las mariposas en su estómago cada que pasaba un rato con el hijo del dios del mar Percy, Don Perfecto Jackson. Cuando terminaron de celebrar ya era demasiado tarde para que Nico fuera a su cabaña sin ser devorado por las arpías, por lo que Percy le dio la cama de Tyson para que durmiera. Se fueron a acostar, pero ninguno podía dormir, había sido un día lleno de emociones para ambos.  
-Esto es como una pijamada, ¿no crees Nico?  
-No seas ridículo.  
-Vamos, después del día de hoy no puedes molestarte, ya sé, vamos a jugar verdad o reto.  
Ese fue el momento en donde Nico casi salta por la ventana, nunca había estado en una pijamada pero sabía de qué iba ese juego. Era demasiado peligroso.  
-No seas infantil Jackson, mejor duer-me-te.  
Sin avisar Percy se lanzó sobre la cama de Nico y lo inmovilizó en menos de 3 segundos.  
-Vamos a jugar, no seas amargado. Estamos en confianza, ¿no?  
-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES! Nico comenzó a moverse como si estuviera poseído.  
-Jajajajaja Nico, no es para tanto. Ve ya me quito.  
Normalmente Nico odiaba el contacto humano, hasta con Jason había sido difícil mantenerlo a raya por su manía de abrazarlo constantemente, pero Percy era otra cosa.  
-¿Verdad o reto?  
-Que no quiero jugar a eso Percy, ya madura.  
-Ok, reto. TE RETO A...tomarte tres latas de coca seguidas. ¿O eres débil para intentarlo?  
El orgullo de Nico siempre lo había metido en problemas, como en este caso, así que en menos de lo que se había dado cuenta ya se había terminado las tres latas de Coca-Cola.  
-Mi turno, ¿Verdad o reto?  
Las siguientes dos horas fueron de retos que empezaron como inocentes hasta rayar en lo ridículo. Cuando se les terminaron las ideas ya estaban cansados y adoloridos, por lo que terminaron acostados en la cama de Percy.  
-Creo que ahora van las verdades  
-Ya estoy cansado Percy  
-No, no, vamos, pregúntame algo, lo que tú quieras.  
-¿Por qué te gusta el pastel azul?  
-Esa es fácil, es mi color favorito y mi mamá siempre lo prepara en ocasiones especiales. Mi turno, ¿por qué no te quedas más tiempo en el campamento?  
-Sabes que soy el encargado de las relaciones internacionales entre los vivos y el inframundo, cuando mi padre me lo pide vengo a hacer algunas cosas y luego regreso.  
-Sí, pero ¿por qué? No me digas que prefieres estar allá abajo en lugar de estar aquí.  
-No tengo opción.  
-Claro que sí, podrías quedarte, incluso podrías ir a Nueva York conmigo, mi mamá y Paul. Podrías ir a la escuela.  
-Me lo dice el semidiós que no quiere ir a la universidad con su novia.  
Estaba hecho Nico había pasado el límite, pero no podía retractarse. Percy se quedó callado un momento, por lo que Nico comenzó a dormirse.  
-Me da miedo ir a la universidad, nunca he sido bueno en la escuela. Pero estábamos hablando de ti, ¿por qué no lo intentas?  
-Es una pérdida de tiempo  
-Vamos, perteneces a este mundo a pesar de que lo niegues.  
-En serio estas ciego Jackson, por si no te das cuenta en todo este tiempo que estado en la tierra, sólo he tenido a dos personas, además de Bianca que se preocupan por mí: Jason y Hazel.  
-¿Y yo? Me importas mucho Nico, en verdad. Hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, pero en verdad te aprecio, creí que sabías que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.  
Nico se giró para que Percy no lo viera llorar, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Cuando menos se lo esperó Nico se quedó dormido. Al despertar Percy ya se había ido, para variar era medio día. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cabaña, cuando escuchó que Percy lo llamaba.  
-Buenos días solecito, ¿estás listo para la aventura de hoy?  
Nico se maldijo a sí mismo por no oponer resistencia y aceptar inmediatamente sin siquiera preguntar de qué se trataba el asunto. Al parecer Percy se había auto nombrado su instructor de natación, lo que tenía pros y contras. Después de que Nico se cambiara para nadar, Percy lo arrastró al agua, todo el tiempo se mantuvo cerca para que Nico se tranquilizara, trató de enseñarle a nadar pero cada que lo tocaba Nico volvía a hundirse. Después de una hora Nico ya podía flotar por su cuenta, por lo que Percy trató de enseñarle a trasladarse en el agua. Eso era otro problema, ya que parecía que el agua no lo dejaba avanzar, esto cortesía de su querido tío el dios del mar. Al final, Percy se dio por vencido, no pudo hacer que Nico nadara más de 5 metros, se disculpó miles de veces en nombre de su padre pero a Nico eso le tenía sin cuidado, al menos no se había ahogado. Al llegar a la orilla Percy le pasó una toalla a Nico, mientras él simplemente se ponía una playera, al parecer ser Percy Jackson incluía no mojarse, ojalá pudiera tener un poder así.  
De regreso a las cabañas unas hijas de afrodita pasaron arrojando confeti en forma de corazón, cuando se dio cuenta que dentro de cada corazón había un pequeño Cupido dibujado Nico casi quema el confeti. Comenzó a sacudírselo con tanta insistencia que Percy se le quedó viendo.  
-Vamos Nico, no es para tanto. Es sólo confeti.  
-No me gusta  
-Pero si no te hizo nada, es como si estuvieras peleado con el pobre Cupido.  
-¡No lo menciones!  
Nico podría ser el Rey de los Fantasmas, pero tenía cierto resentimiento hacia Cupido, jamás olvidaría lo que el infeliz le había hecho. Esa humillación nunca la olvidaría. A pesar de que había sido un buen día se fue enojado a su cabaña sin ir a cenar, Bianca ya se lo había dicho pero Nico no podía hacer a un lado su defecto fatídico: el rencor, y en verdad sentía un gran rencor hacia el dios del amor.


End file.
